Promise
by Dawn96
Summary: Ice. Cold. Slap. Dread. Sob. Scream. Cry. Praise. Beat. Pain. Blood. Dream. Warmth. Love. Hate. Promise... Draco Malfoy promised and he would keep his promises and those promises are what made him strong. He promised that they wont suffer like he did.


**Promise**

**Just a thought that popped in... Enjoy!**

They were his family. They were part of him. They shared him. Each and every one of them. He promised himself- from the moment he put that ring on her finger, that he would protect her- them. That he would never be as cold as his father.

_"Mother! Mother! Mother!"_

He remembered that night. That night that really didn't differ from others. That night, where he yelled his throat sore from the pictures that he saw... It was another nightmare unlike many others. He saw himself standing alone. Then a green light washed over him. He saw a mirror… and himself… he saw a bespectacled boy… and himself… he saw a bathroom… and blood… he saw his father-

"Mother! Mother, help me! Help! Help me! Mother," he yelled clutching his head as though he heard screams inside.

He remembered his mother rushing in with her nightgown with terrified eyes. He remembered the way she hugged him chokingly and cried with him saying it was ok. He thought that. He did. He thought that it was just a dream and he would forget. But no… a simple, childish nightmare was not simple for Lucius Malfoy.

His screams echoed around the whole manor as he remembered the swatting belt contact his skin…

He shuddered at the memory. He promised that he would never hurt them…

_He remembered how his parents often fought. Of course, many parents fought, they would scream and yell, leave the house then come back into each other's arms. But that wasn't at the Malfoys. No. He remembered the scene in front of his eyes. How his father slapped his mother to the ground pulling her hair and shouting- just like those monsters from the story books. His mother screamed and cried._

"My family would never forgive you if they saw what you're doing to me!"

But what family did she have? Draco always wondered since he never saw an Aunt or Uncle from his mother.

"They're dead- gone- all rotting- just like you- you call yourself pure- just a rotting bi-"

He watched his mother bleed in pain and agony. He loved his mother. He wanted to save her. He jumped at her.

"You'll kill her! You'll kill her-"

"Draco, go out! Please Draco!"

"Please! Please stop! Please!"

He was just a child. A child who deserved mercy. But mercy was the farthest thing he got from Lucius Malfoy.

He promised that he would hold them and keep them happy and make them smile.

_He remembered how his mother used to cry and sob, he hair all tangled- a change from their usually neat structure. He remembered how he tried to comfort her, he tried patting her telling her it was alright but she sobbed louder and clung harder to whatever she was holding.  
Then He entered. His icy orbs gazed around the room- it held onto them. He remembered looking at his father for help- to make his mother happy again. Narcissa held her head to look at who entered and she saw him. He stared at him-begging. He wrapped his cloak tighter and turned away._

"I have more important things than this."

She sobbed her soul out, not her heart.

He promised that he would appreciate anything they would do- not matter how silly or easy it sounded.

_"Father! Father! Father look! I flew! I flew higher than that Oak Tree outside! Did you see! Did you see?"_

"Draco I'm busy, get out."

"But- but I flew! High-"

"I don't care, get out!"

All he needed was praise, no matter how simple it sounded… whether it was 'good job' or 'that's great, keep practicing'. All he needed was encouragement or- or advice, 'a good try but practice.' Was that too hard?

And above all, he promised that he would never let his son call his 'Father'!

_"Why do I have to call him 'Father'? Many other children say dad or something… right?"_

Narcissa stared at her son sadly.

"Goodnight darling, I love you," she kissed his forehead, tucked him in and walked out the room, completely avoiding his question.

He remembered those promises, those promises he promised himself to do ever since that ring slid on her finger. He sat, his head in his hands muttering how stupid he was right now. Astoria was in her room crying with 5 year old Scorpius who was trying to comfort her. He made her sad. He made her cry. He made tears come down her cheek. Him. The great, big jerk. The bastard. How dare he make her cry? He stood defiantly and surprisingly that he his eye sight blur before they would settle. He walked nervously to his bed room where Astoria was.

The dark door was in front of him. He heard her sniffs and sobs. He heard 'its okay mommy… really… it's okay' in the croakiest voice that ate his heart out. Did he do this? He knocked. Just knocked. Three simple knocks. The sniffs stopped and there was silence except for the sound of his pumping heart.

Then a ruffling and a sniff.

"Go away!"

He sighed. He took out his want and muttered 'Alohamora'. He heard the faint click and they presumably did. He held the cool handle and opened the door. He gazed at the scene in front of him. Astoria was on the side of the bed, kneeling while her head must've been in her curved arms. Her face looked up at him- a drenched, messy face due to her crying- her beautiful face… did he make it that way? Was it his fault? Scorpius was kneeling next to her, with his tiny hands cuddling himself to her. _He remembered the exact scene… but different characters_.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

What did he want? Why was he here?

"Well? Get out!" Astoria yelled. "I've had enough! Leave! Go!"

He should leave. _Why? To be cold, just like him? _She doesn't want him here. _When did his mother never want his father for comfort?_

He walked in nervously then kneeled down to her. Astoria glared at him coldly and angrily. She huffed and stood up and walked away from him, showing him nothing but her back and the hands that she held herself tightly with. Silence.

Scorpius stared at his mother than at his father then, the ground. _He remembered how he used to stare at the ground, whenever he expected the worse. When He slapped his mother- the scene tore him. The ground was his only escape-where he didn't have to see the torturing and the pain that took place in front of him_.

Was Scorpius dreading that as well? Did he result to that? He stood and walked to her. She stood, biting her lip that it threatened to bleed. He wrapped his arms around her and sunk his face into her smooth neck. He felt her shudder and stiffen. He felt her hold herself tighter, as though backing away from him. He felt his eyes prick. She was running from him… just like the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry."

She stiffened more… then relaxed. He felt her turn and face him- her dark, blue eyes staring deeply into his steel, grey ones. She clung to him… he felt needed.

"Me too…"

He promised that he would always say the right things, no matter how weak they sounded.

_"Apologizing is a weak act, don't you dare say it!"_

He would say it. If it brought his love back into his arms, he was ready to be the weakest person… she come back to him, and hold him right again. Her sadness made him weak… her love was what made him strong.

Scorpius gave at toothy smile and jumped to embrace his parents.

He promised himself… he would love them forever.

**hope is was good- please review!!!!**


End file.
